An act of Remembrance: adoption notice
by LetsWriteNow
Summary: To all those that it may concern. Inside is what the rewrite for "An Act of Remembrance" was going to be like. Sadly, I have come to the conclusion that I'm not the one to write it. For all the waiting, I am sorry. If any of you feel up to it, take a look inside and contact me on whether or not you want to take a crack at this story.


He was aware he was falling even before the impact woke him up. It was one of those weird moments of being in between the waking world and dreamland. Never the less Danny was powerless to stop his decent from his bed to the hard floor of his small apartment. Groaning at his rude awakening Danny un-crumbled himself from his position on the floor. Popping his stiff back Danny glanced at the only window in the room... and noticed that he was late in getting up if the strong beams of light coming through his window was any indication. Sighing in resignation to his fate Danny moved to start his routine, Master would be more pissed if he skipped on his basic hygiene and care trying to hide the fact he slept in. He went to the chest that held what cloths he had and quickly found a cleanish pair of jeans and a grey shirt. With his change of cloths Danny meandered to his shower, despite the fact that it was basically a pipe sticking out of the wall it was still a luxury that he had one to himself.

Of course it also only spewed cold water so Danny finished quickly before drying off with a old towel or blanket, he couldn't tell, and getting dressed. Before he left to go meet with his Master Danny spotted himself in the room's grimy old mirror. His messy shoulder length black hair and muscled physique were a far cry from the scrawny kid that he saw in the mirror two years prior. Two years. It only took two years for the world to change completely. His friends would sometime talk about how it was before the Rise, sadly Danny had a hard time remembering how it was beforehand. In fact, Danny couldn't remember how anything was like before; although he did wish to remedy that someday.

Remembering that he was late for morning practice Danny decided to save the self reflection for later, or his Master was going to kill him. He quickly descended into the main apartment. Once upon a time, the loft apartment would've been one of luxury, but now it was mostly run down. The extra space was used mostly for practices and neither of its occupants tended to stay in the building for long each day. Not seeing his Master for their morning practice was certainly odd, and automatically caused Danny to tense.

Cautiously he moved forward looking for any sudden attack, Master could be as silent as a passing shadow when need be. The black haired youth made it to the counter that separated the main room from the kitchen, he noticed the note. He quickly read it while keeping an eye and ear to his surroundings before finally turning his full attention to it once he was sure that no one else was in the room.

" _Danny. I've left for the day to run some errands, I will be back in the evening. Be sure to do your practice. If you do not, I will know."_

The note was from his Master. At least he wouldn't be brutally murdered for being late, but he also knew if he skimped on his morning practices Master would somehow know. The old man was creepy like that. As such, Danny quickly commenced with the remainder of his morning routine. Starting with slow and steady movements, getting his energy flowing and to warm up and loosen his muscles. Danny wasn't sure about the energy thing, but Master was close to seventy and could still kick his ass. Once finished with the warm up Danny proceeded into the more intensive part, basic exercises, and more harsh movements that were easy identified as punches and kicks. Then finally he finished off with more of the slow and deliberate movements to cool down. Moving from stance to stance until he was finally at rest.

His morning practices were finally done, as such he made his way to the refrigerator, a luxury upon its self, to get some thing to eat. There wasn't ever very much inside it, but at least they could save their food from spoiling for longer than most in the slums. His breakfast consisted of a slice of bread with some type of preservative spread on it. The preserves tasted like some type of berry, and not the poisonous kind. Danny savored his food for a moment before finishing his meal and finally heading out, automatically claiming his favorite, and only, jacket from where it hung on the wall near the entrance. Thankfully he had grown into the thing, the long coat didn't drag along the ground anymore and his hands extended past the sleeves.

Winter still had its stubborn grip on the New York City Slums, but spring was starting to make its presence known. Danny took a deep breath of the fresh-ish air and descended the front steps of his building and started down the street, not really knowing where he was going for the time being. He was actually in a pretty good mood despite the in general dreariness the slums have most days. Even the few fearful glances he got from the people he passed by could kill his mood. He's way too used to the looks and chose not to let them get to him.

"Hey D!" A particular someone called to Danny. He grinned as the only person that called him that came running up.

"How's it going Ken?" Danny replied to the boy his age that had finally closed distance. Danny could never hid a grin around the asian boy. The guy was always filled with what seemed like almost unlimited energy and good vibes, with a always present grin like he was always in on a joke.

"As good as ever. So you seen Mark around?" Ken asked stretching his arms as he walked with Danny.

"Not yet. He'll probably pop up soon though."

"With out either of us noticing when he comes up behind us."

"You know me too well." Came a now voice from just behind the duo, causing Ken to jump and Danny to grin after glancing behind him quickly. "At this point its a game."

"Damn it Mark!" Ken swore at the antics of his other friend. "One of these days you're going to lose a couple teeth pulling crap like that."

"Doubtful." Mark said running a hand through his blond hair with plenty smugness. "You always jump when you're snuck up on, and Daniel has way too much control to punch before noticing that its me."

Unimpressed Ken asked "Why does it feel like I just go insulted?"

"He doesn't mean anything by it." Danny said grinning at their antics.

It didn't take long for Ken's face to change back to its more natural grin in the face of his two friends doing the same. Once his friends ire evaporated Mark turned to Danny. "So Daniel, how was that thing last night?"

Danny's mood lowered slightly, that stupid concoction that Mark had gotten him still fresh in his mind "It didn't do anything except give me a stomach ache. I still don't remember anything."

Ken and Mark both winced. "Sorry to hear that. To be fair it was a long shot." Mark said.

"Yeah sorry man." Ken added his condolences before addressing Mark. "In any case cough it up Eagle-eye."

"Kenshi." Mark growled, eyeing Danny worriedly.

"He've found out anyway man." Ken replied.

With a sigh Mark pulled out a quarter from one of his pockets and placed it into Ken's outstretched hand. Meanwhile Danny could only shake his head at the two. "I can't believe you guys bet on whether or not my amnesia would be cured."

"We have to make it fun some how." Ken replied completely unrepentant. "We've tried so many things already that it hurts us to see you still in the same boat as before, ya know?"

Danny let out a long breath before letting out a big laugh, startling the both Ken and Mark. "Thanks for that guys." Danny replied after regaining himself.

"Um. Are you ok?" Mark asked now slightly worried for his friend.

"I'm fine. I'm just not letting anything ruin my mood today." Danny replied a grin back in place.

"Well thats cool of you man, but do either of you two notice how people are starting to clear out in a hurry?" Ken said pointing out how people were starting to leave the aria in haste.

"Uh oh." Was the only thing said before a bellowing voice sounded from the opposite end of the street the trio were on.

"Raven of the South! The time has come! Face me!" The person on the other side of the street was the biggest person that the trio knew. He was also one of the weirdest.

"He's still using that stupid name?" Danny said under his breath. Then louder he said, "What do you want Michel?"

"A fight, what else!" the giant bellowed, pointing dramatically at the trio.

Mark sighed, Ken chuckled, and Danny growled.


End file.
